


[podfic] Four People Who Reassured Dylan He Was Attractive (And One He Believed)

by majoline



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Charity Auctions, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Teen Wolf Pack Charity Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/majoline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary: "Fills the Teasing square on my Kink_Bingo card."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Four People Who Reassured Dylan He Was Attractive (And One He Believed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OomnyDevotchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OomnyDevotchka/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Four People Who Reassured Dylan He Was Attractive (And One He Believed)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/478766) by [OomnyDevotchka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OomnyDevotchka/pseuds/OomnyDevotchka). 



> For OomnyDevotchka as a part of the Crafters section of the Wolf Pack Charity Project :)
> 
> I hope you like it! I didn't realize how much research would be involved in RPF until I discovered I wasn't sure how to pronounce people's names. Thank goodness for interviews on youtube :D
> 
> Thank you so much to my cheerleaders [Green](http://green.dreamwidth.org/) and [perquisitor_omnia](http://perquisitor-omnia.dreamwidth.org/profile) who kept me being productive even when life and very inclement weather happened ♥

Chapters: 2  
Length: 00:40:54  
Size: 31.7 MB

[Download the MP3s (in a .zip file) courtesy of audiofic archive](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142013031507.zip)


End file.
